Stalking Clairebear
by gamershojo
Summary: It's Claire's birthday, and she's tired of playing by the rules. Poor Chris just doesn't know what to do.    Songfic to Daddy's Little Girl. ClaireXWesker


**Author's Note: I wrote this in a rush, feeling guilty about not putting anything out lately. I've actually started like five different stories, and then got writers block on them all. -_- I had actually promised a JillXChris fic to be next, but this is what came out instead. The idea came to me after seeing a image where Chris steals Claire away from a guy, and throws her over his shoulder. Hopefully somebody enjoys it. Review?**

**On another note, I don't own Resident Evil, or it's characters. I also don't own the lyrics to Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney.**

* * *

><p><strong>You just turned eighteen a week ago<br>You want to learn what you don't know  
>You're grown up don't need permission<br>Find out what you've been missin'  
>It took some time but now you really want to figure out<br>Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout**

"Chris, I will not be hanging out with you tonight," Claire yelled from her room. She was running a brush through her auburn locks, getting all of the wave out.

Chris looked up from his pizza with a frown on his face. He muted the T.V. in order to yell back up the stairs. "What? Why not? We always hang out on your birthday."

Claire was busy putting curls in her hair with a curling iron, and failed to answer the older Redfield. As a result, she heard his heavy steps thundering up the stairs. She looked at his reflection in her vanity, before laughing a little. "You've got sauce on your face Christopher."

His blue eyes formed into a glare as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand. "Don't call me that Claire-bear." Finally finished with her curls, Claire pinned them in a ponytail to the left side of her head. "Chris, you know I'm not little anymore, so stop using that idiotic name. This is my eighteenth birthday, and I want to go out. I'm too old to stay at home eating cake with my brother. Jill said she would take me out to have a good time."

"You've got Jill roped into this too? What a sneaky lady." There was hurt in his eyes that he wasn't invited, but his sister just patted his arm. "We can eat cake when I get home Chris, but for now I have to go."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, leaving a sparkly imprint on his skin from her gloss. "I had to grow up sometime Christopher." He didn't bother to correct her, just glared a bit as she bent down to pull on her heeled boots. That was when he fully took in exactly what it was that she was wearing.

His eyes widened, and he tossed the windbreaker he was wearing at her. "COVER THOSE UP NOW!"  
>Claire caught the jacket confused, before realizing what he was talking about. "I'm wearing a corset Chris, my breasts are covered." She threw the jacket at his face, and stepped around him right as the doorbell rang.<p>

"At least push them down or something!" he called after her, bounding down the stairs. The front door was already open, showcasing a laughing Jill Valentine. To spite her eldest brother, Claire pushed her chest up a smidge further, increasing her cleavage.

"I'll be in the car Jill," Claire told her friend, moving past her. Jill smiled and waved at a frowning Chris, and lightly grabbed his hand. "I'm only taking her to the new club in town. It's no big deal. I'll be there to protect her." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before turning back towards the door. The oldest Redfield watched her walk towards her car, before calling after her. "Aren't you dressed a little bit too sexy for that?" Jill laughed shaking her head at her partner. "I don't need protecting."

She winked, before getting in the car and driving off. "So what's the plan tonight Claire?" Claire just laughed. "I'm going to meet a man tonight. Chris never lets me have any fun."

**And it's driving you're mama crazy  
>'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby<strong>

Wesker passed J's bar with a sigh. It was late, and he had a hard day at the R.P.D. filling out a mountain of paperwork for the S.T.A.R.S. All he really wanted was a drink, and some nice scotch at that. Unfortunately for him, J's was closed. As he drove through the somewhat empty streets of Raccoon City, he spotted the new club that some of the other members had talked about. "That's as good of a place as any I suppose," he mused to himself.

He knew he looked a bit out of place in his tactical gear, but he didn't give a damn. Why should he care what these inferior beings thought of him?

Claire idly sipped her sprite, casting her gaze around at all the club goers. She mentally ruled out guys until her eyes fell upon a man full of mystery. His black tactical gear made her smile, as did his midnight sunglasses. "Looks like I've found my man Jill."

Jill looked up from her vodka, and almost spit it halfway across the table. "Uh…I don't think that's a good idea." Claire looked at her confused. "Why not?" "Because that's the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team."

Claire got up from her seat with a smirk. "Even better." She watched him sit at the end of the bar, tipping back his scotch as he surveyed the crowd with a slight frown. She pulled the clip from her hair, shaking the curls free from their ponytail, letting them fall in a slightly messy look. She made her way to his side of the dance floor.

Wesker watched the redhead nearby as she spun and rocked her body to the beat sexily. His eyes surveyed her body, noticing that her black jeans hugged her every curve. She smiled seductively at him, drawing his eyes to her face, and the tight fabric she called a shirt. When she thought she had him hooked, she sat in the stool next to him, kicking her booted feet lightly.

She turned her head to the side to catch his gaze, and smiled again. "I must say, I wouldn't expect someone like you in a place like this."

Wesker let a smooth chuckle roll past his lips, sending a shiver down Claire's spine. "No I suppose not. But aren't I a little too old for you?"

She laughed, leaning in close to breathe in his ear. "How about you teach me some things then?" She gently grabbed his hand, and led him into the crowd of bodies. Oddly enough, he didn't exactly seem to mind. Even he required human touch every now and again.

Jill was eyeing him from across the room, shaking her head in disbelief. "I never would have expected him to go for you Claire-bear."

**I think you're ready baby**  
><strong>I think you're ready baby<strong>  
><strong>Come on and get it baby<strong>  
><strong>I think you're<strong>  
><strong>I think you're<strong>

Claire pulled him close to her, her heeled boots making her much closer to his height. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved to the beat, moving her body skillfully. Wesker placed his gloved hands on her hips, staring into her eyes. There was something familiar about those blue orbs of hers.

She didn't really give him time to think about it however, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts. "I'm Claire. You?"

"Albert Wesker. You're very…"

"Assertive? I know. I always get what I want."

Another deep chuckle left his throat, "Is that so? We have something in common then."

Claire reached up and in a single second snatched the sunglasses from his face. She then placed them over her own eyes, letting them slide down her nose a bit. She peeked above the lenses, gazing at his slightly confused expression. "I wanted to know what color your eyes were. Charcoal grey…fits your whole love of black look."

He laughed, shaking his head at her. "You've got guts. I'll give you that dear heart."

Her lips twisted into a sweet smile at the name. A girl could get used to that, especially with such a handsome man.

He hooked his thumbs under her belt. "I like your smile. It's more real than the one you approached me with."

It was Claire's turn to laugh at this point. "Yeah I know. I'm a bit new to this. Let's just say I've lived a sheltered life." Her mind turned to Chris. Every time a guy had come to pick her up, her older brother would scare them away before she could even get downstairs. He would then suddenly claim that they changed their mind about her.

Now, here she was dancing with her brother's captain. If this did end up panning out into something more, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Served him right after keeping her holed up all those years. She knew he meant well, but she needed a brother more than she needed him to act like a father.

**You've always followed all the rules  
>Done just what you're supposed to<br>Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
>Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough<br>Move your body baby let me see you work it  
>Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit<strong>

"But I'm tired of playing by the rules. I want to have fun tonight." She let her face fall to his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck as the music slowed a bit.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Wesker looked down at her through his steely gaze, idly playing with the ends of her curls with the fingertips of one hand.

"Are you married? Have a girlfriend?" She didn't even bother lifting her head as she waited for his answer.

"No, I can't say that I do."

"Then I don't care," Claire answered simply, pressing her lips gently against the pulse in his neck. Her mouth curved into a slight smile as she felt it speed up slightly, reacting to her touch.

"And to think, all I wanted was a drink," he told her, voice raised slightly over the music. Claire spun in his arms, her back now resting against his chest. She placed her hands over his as she slowly grinded her hips in beat to the music. Her mess of locks tickled under his chin, and he drew her closer, rocking his body with hers.

"Maybe you're the one getting more than you bargained for?" Claire tilted her head back to look at him, winking over the lenses of those oh so dark sunglasses.

A real laugh rumbled through his chest this time, reverberating through Claire's body. "I guess we'll just have to see about that."

This was extremely unusual for him. Sure, he had the occasional fling or two with Umbrella scientists, and maybe a police officer or two. But he made all the rules there. This Claire was something else, making him crave more of her. It was almost like she was in control. Something he couldn't have for too much longer. He would have to remedy that.

Claire panted softly after the fast song ended, letting Wesker lead her back to the bar. She fell onto the stool with ease, sipping at her soda. Her blue eyes fell upon the amber liquid in the rocks glass that Wesker was drinking from. "What's it taste like?" Her voice was highly curious, as she had never been allowed to experiment with drinking at home.

"You really want to know?" He put his drink down on the counter, and grabbed her chin, lightly pulling her closer. His lips were upon hers, and in no way did she mind. Her eyes slowly closed as he softly breathed into her mouth, letting out a sigh when he pulled away. "So? What did you think?"

"It was like breathing fire…very interesting." Claire had a feeling that the warmth now cursing through her veins wasn't caused completely by the scotch.

**And it's driving you're mama crazy**  
><strong>'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby<strong>

Chris just couldn't stand being home alone, especially while his baby sister was out clubbing with his girlfriend. He trusted Jill to protect her, but couldn't get a nagging feeling of something going wrong out of his mind.

Trying to be sneaky, he had a friend of his let him in through the back entrance. He quickly spotted Jill…at a table by herself. Suspicions confirmed, he strode over to her. "Jill? Where's Claire?"

Her gaze turned toward the bar, and he followed it to see Wesker kissing a girl with auburn curls tumbling across her back. Momentarily, he was confused as to why Jill would be pointing this out, and then he recognized the red corset she had been wearing.

Chris spluttered in anger, already taking a step to go break them apart. Jill quickly stood and grabbed his arm, "Chris, don't!"

"Why not? How could you let this happen?" His voice was outraged, raising a few octaves as the music surged around him.

"Well for one thing, I didn't think he would go for her. I thought he would laugh and turn her away. But look…I think she really likes him."

Chris turned back just in time to see Claire smile, and lean closer to Wesker to talk. His hands clenched into fists. He knew that there was something he hated about that man.

Jill saw this as a moment for drastic measures, and pulled Chris close. She stood on tiptoes to press her mouth to his, making him forget everything around him. By the time she pulled away, Claire and Wesker were nowhere to be seen.

Chris scowled at her. "Last time I trust you with my baby sister, partner."

**I think you're ready baby**  
><strong>I think you're ready baby<strong>  
><strong>Come on and get it baby<strong>  
><strong>I think you're, I think you're<strong>  
><strong>I think you're ready baby<strong>  
><strong>Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah<strong>  
><strong>I think you're ready baby<strong>  
><strong>I think you're, I think you're<strong>

Claire followed Wesker out of the club, her heeled boots click-clacking against the pavement. She was in awe as he stopped by a black Aston Martin. Her fingers reached out to gently pass over the roof of the car, almost as though to make sure it was real.

He opened the door for her like a gentleman, and watched perplexed as she sat in it sideways. It made sense once she pulled her boots off and put them in her lap, obviously not wanting to get dirt in the interior. He smiled at that, knowing that she knew the value of the car. He closed the door for her, before climbing into the driver's side.

Wesker handled the car with ease, even at the high speed he was taking it. Claire settled back into the leather seats, still amazed by the car. "How do you afford this on an R.P.D. salary?" He looked over at her, a bit surprised by her attention to detail.

"I don't work for the S.T.A.R.S. for money. I have enough of that." She smiled at his words, "I think I would grow bored with so much money. I do like nice things, but if I was able to buy everything I wanted, I don't think I would appreciate it all."

"You're a very interesting woman Claire. Not many would see it that way. It's enlightening."

She just shrugged her shoulders, and watched buildings whip past the windows. She could barely see anything at all with the combined efforts of the heavily tinted windows and the dark sunglasses. Soon they reached the place Wesker called home.

By Raccoon City standards, it was huge. As he walked her up the front drive, she couldn't help but count windows. By her guesstimate, the house had to have at least five bedrooms, and probably as many, if not more, other miscellaneous rooms. With a jingle of many keys, Wesker selected the correct one, twisting it in the lock. The key ring disappeared back into his vest, and he led Claire inside.

She set her boots in the corner next to the door, as Wesker began removing his own. She stepped lightly into the large entry room, already heading towards the stairs. Behind her, Wesker was emptying his pockets, placing his car keys and wallet in a dish by the door.

When he finished, he turned to see her halfway up the stairs, her auburn curls cascading over her back. Her bare back. She turned her head over his shoulder to give him a mischievous smirk. "Come and get it baby."

**Tell me girl if I'm mistaken**  
><strong>All the signals that you're makin'<strong>  
><strong>Brought you to the road you're takin'<strong>  
><strong>So come on, come on<strong>  
><strong>Come on, come on, let's go<strong>  
><strong>Girl shake what your mama gave you<strong>  
><strong>Shake it like you're trying to break it<strong>  
><strong>'Bout to start an earthquake<strong>

Wesker watched her ascend the remaining stairs before beginning to follow. At the bottom of his staircase, he picked up the blood red corset, loosened satin strings sliding across his bare fingertips. Knowing where she was headed, he took his sweet time, picking up those dark jeans of hers in the hallway. Further down the hall, an open doorway let light spill out. Upon reaching his bedroom, he cast her clothes on the floor near the bed.

Had it been any other moment, he would have folded them, and put them on his dresser. But seeing Claire spread seductively in his silken sheets, wearing nothing but black lace underwear and his shades, made him lose himself for a moment.

She sat up against his pillows, a come hither look set upon her delicate features. A smirk twisted itself onto his face, as he climbed onto the bed, knees on either side of her stretched out legs. She unzipped his S.T.A.R.S. vest slowly, before casting it aside with little care. She unclipped his many pouches along with his holster, placing them delicately on the bedside table.

Claire pulled his face down to hers forcefully, pushing her lips against his with a passion. This kiss was much more heated than the one that came before, completely stealing her breath away. The fire was back in her veins as she battled his tongue for dominance within her own mouth.

When he pulled back she was panting, fingers clenching his collared shirt. With shaking fingers Claire undid all of the buttons, tossing the blue shirt in a heap with his vest. His white undershirt soon met the same fate, leaving her hands free to explore his bare chest. Her lips caressed his body as she worked on removing his belt and cargo pants.

Wesker lowered her into his bed, kissing along her neck, and down her bare chest. He chuckled as she shuddered against his touch. She was in control no longer.

**I think you're ready baby  
>I think you're ready baby<br>Come on and get it baby  
>I think you're, I think you're<br>I think you're ready baby  
>Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah<br>I think you're ready baby  
>I think you're, I think you're<strong>

Claire fell into the black sheets panting, casting his sunglasses onto the side table, as he rolled next to her. She nuzzled into his chest, a few new hickeys adorning her neck and shoulders. She cast a leg over his carelessly, as he pulled her further into his body.

She closed her eyes, exhausted by the night's events. "I suppose I won't be eating birthday cake with Chris tonight after all," she mumbled. The blonde looked down at her, hair mussed up beyond repair. A few strands tumbled into his eyes as things began to click together.

"Chris?" He was asking just to be sure, although he already knew the answer.

"My brother."

"That's why you look so familiar. You're a Redfield." A grin rose triumphantly on his face. He hated the marksman of alpha team. Now he could brag about sleeping with his sister.

"Hmm, I thought I mentioned that," Claire laughed, knowing full well that she hadn't.


End file.
